Arbu
Arbu is a location in Fallout: Equestria and is the source of one of the most significant and darkest points in the story. Background Arbu is a small town of seemingly wholesome and generous ponies who survive by hunting and selling Radigator near Bucklyn Cross. When Littlepip and her companions arrive there in Chapter 34, the town is under attack by bandits. After helping to defend the town, the gang is welcomed in with open forehooves and offered supplies. Littlepip's arrival at Arbu sets into motion a series of events that make the group begin to rethink their morality. Velvet Remedy chooses to tend to Pyrelight rather than one of the injured bandit ponies and is faced with the guilt of saving her pet while another pony died. Littlepip, who shot the bandit, immediately feels guilty when she realizes that he had a colt, Sandy Shores. After the battle with the bandits, the ponies of Arbu begin collecting the bodies. When Littlepip questions why, they tell her it is in order to give them all a proper burial, further stressing that they are kind ponies. They also take in the newly orphaned colt as one of their own. Littlepip is generously offered a bowl of "Radigator" soup by the townsponies which she graciously accepts. She also notices the brands that adorn many of the ponies flanks. One Arbu pony explains to her that it is an "Arbu Mark", which a pony receives after consuming the heart of their first kill and allows them to vote in he town council. Being that the town's economy revolves around hunting, Littlepip thinks nothing of this at the time. In an effort to help the town, Littlepip travels to Bucklyn Cross to retrieve a water talisman from the Steel Rangers stationed there. Though SteelHooves attempts to settle things peacefully, the negotiations quickly turn hostile(due to a misfire by the nervous Steel Rangers) and the gang finds themselves, once again, fighting their way to their goal, something that doesn't sit well with Littlepip as they ended up killing most of the steel rangers. Returning to Arbu with the talisman, Littlepip is approached by Grandpa Rattle, a seemingly senile old pony. Littlepip learns that the alleged "bandits" were once members of Arbu, but left after discovering the town's true ways. He informs Littlepip that the town has a terrible secret: Cannibalism. To convince her, he sends Littlepip to the basement of the town's Qwik-Care clinic where the bodies are stored. Slipping into the basement, Littlepip quickly finds the bodies of several ponies carved apart. To her horror, she notices that Sandy Shores's father, the bandit she had killed, had been carved open, his heart missing. Remembering what the one pony had told her of "Arbu Marks", she immediately realized where it had gone. After a entering a fierce fit of retching, hoping to purge the soup from her body, she heads back upstairs and unleashes her fury on the town. Littlepip begins systematically executing everypony in Arbu with an "Arbu Mark", some of whom were little older than foals. Following the massacre, Littlepip begins to doubt whether she really is good anymore. DJ Pon3 quickly hears initial reports of the incident and is horrified and disgusted with Littlepip, unaware of the cannibalistic nature of the town. Even after Grandpa Rattle shows everypony his journal of travelers that came to Arbu and were killed, Calamity is both saddened and disappointed in Littlepip for acting so hastily and without any thought but bloodlust. They then escort the remaining, terrified foals to Friendship City along with Grandpa Rattle, who manages to set the record straight with DJ Pon3 in an interview. From this point on, Littlepip is demonized in the minds of some ponies as "Hellmare", the pony who laid waste to the town with bullets of fire (not entirely untrue as she did use the Zebra Rifle). Even though her anger was not unjustified and both Homage and Calamity would come to forgive her, Littlepip would never truly forgive herself for recklessly slaughtering an entire town. During the Epilogue, set a decade after the events of the story, Arbu was converted into a prison for the New Canterlot Republic. After dropping Fluttershy off at Bucklyn Cross to attend a meeting with the Applejack Rangers about establishing a Hellhound Sanctuary, Calamity -now a cyberpony- flies off towards Arbu to visit "an old friend who looks a lot like me", meaning either his father, or Calamity's last-surviving brothers Windsheer or Pride are imprisoned at Arbu. Alternatively, it might be referring to Gutshot, the Wonderbolt who was cosmetically altered to look like Calamity. Behind the Scenes The town of Arbu in Fallout: Equestria is a reference to the town of Andale in Fallout 3, a town of cannibals where life carries on as if the war never happened. Category:Locations Category:Settlements